


give me the midnight skies

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Nervousness, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: Eirika has a moment of doubt and L'arachel is there for her, in more ways that one





	give me the midnight skies

Eirika sighed. It was late at night and she  _ should _ technically be asleep but she simply wanted a moment to herself… to breathe really. With the war going on and all her responsibilities, every day was busy and filled with all sorts of duties she didn’t necessarily anticipate. Not that she hated it or that she was resentful, it was just that being a leader was different than she imagined - she had never imagined _ she  _ would be a leader nevertheless. Night came and engulfed her in darkness. The rest of the camp was asleep but Eirika found herself restless. Regardless of her tired body, she shirked off sleep. She needed time to think. Just time to be. 

 

She wandered outside the camp, not too far (she wasn’t reckless), but enough so that people wouldn’t find her too easily. Eirika needed time alone. She had always been beside Ephraim, often with Lyon, but this time was different. Now she was her own person, her own leader. She was the general leading the battles and she felt the worries of the day creep up into her mind. Eirika could feel a sigh creeping back up into her mouth and resigned herself to sitting down on some smooth rocks. Nobody would find her right? Nobody would find this pathetic sight?

 

The night was beautiful, regardless. The moon, waxing out, but not quite full, showed bright and illuminated the dark sky as far as the eye could see. Thin clouds swirled about in the twilight and one could see multitudes of twinkling stars. It was quite beautiful and Eirika wished with all her might that she might absolve herself of the stress and relax for once. The air was quiet and crickets chirped in the background. If she willed herself to think so, things were almost in the past - she was back home in Renais with her brother and father and no lives had been lost. Eirika closed her eyes and tried to relax as best as she could, imagining the happy bygone days she wanted for. But it wasn’t quite there. There was so much missing. Sorrow weighed down on her chest and the imaginary picture she tried to see was only that - an image. Not quite there anymore. Eirika lowered her eyes and fingered her bracelet, remembering Seth’s reaction when it was first targeted. All this war, over these silly things. Human life was more important than that, right? She only wanted her loved ones back. Just then, a voice came through the thicket and startled her out of her wandering thoughts.

 

“Eirika, dearest?” came the light voice.

 

Eirika half spun around, totally startled, having let her guard down and unable to perceive someone was approaching her. But it was only L’arachel, probably concerned for her being up this late at night. Beautiful, perfect L’arachel. Her thoughts about the other woman were confusing at the least. She was beautiful, elegant, graceful, ethereal, amazing. She was a whirlwind of feelings and emotions and Eirika was both embarrassed and touched that L’arachel was so attentive to her. L’arachel was most likely only worried, but it made Eirika blush that she cared so much, the slightest gesture, the tone in her voice, the way she stroked her cheek and looked at her like she loved her.

“Yes, L’arachel?” Eirika called back. Eirika felt herself rise with embarrassment, at being hidden away here, away from camp, but willed herself to stay strong. 

 

L’arachel approached passed the thick of leaves and foliage and made her way to the stones Eirika was sitting on. She watched Eirika with careful eyes. “May I?” 

 

Eirika was taken aback. She was asking to sit next to her rather than reprimanding her for not being more responsible? (The perfect princess.)

“Of course,” Eirika responded.

 

L’arachel smoothed the back of her skirt and sat down, close enough that Eirika could feel her presence. L’arachel was always keeping her on edge - close but distant. She never truly knew what the woman wanted from her. She had called her beautiful, many times, but Eirika only blushed in response, not quite sure how to reciprocate. Couldn’t L’arachel see she was the beautiful one?

 

“Dear, you look full of worries,” L’arachel spoke softly, bringing Eirika’s mind back to reality.

 

Eirika paused. How could she respond? She didn’t want to burden others with her thoughts. She didn’t really… But it was L’arachel, and L’arachel was always there for. She could at least be honest. “I guess I am…” She started.

 

“Oh, Eirika…” She turned to face the Eirika directly and watched her eyes. “Do tell me what’s wrong. You know I am always here for you.”

 

Eirika swallowed, once, twice. Perhaps she could trust her? Because if not L’arachel, who else in the world? “It’s just hard sometimes,” she gestured, “with everything going on,”

 

L’arachel smiled at her and it was nothing but tender. “But of course, dear. We’re at war and you’re our leader. Of course it would be hard on you,”

 

Eirika felt herself able to go on. “I want to be as good as I can be. But I know I can only do so much. And I know I’m not Ephraim…”

 

L’arachel’s tone grew a bit more stern. “Now stop there, Eirika. He can’t hold a candle to you, that brute. I am aware he’s your brother, but you  _ must _ be able to see how stunning you are, as I can see.”

 

Eirika looked flabbergasted. She pointed to herself, questioningly. “M-me?”

“Of course. The woman I respect and follow. At least I can see this,”

 

Eirika talked more softly. “I just… sometimes it's hard to see those things. I’ve never been as good as my brother…”

 

“Nonsense,” L’arachel responded, “you are every bit as great as him, if not more, and I know that and see it, as well I think everyone else,”

 

Eirika paused, taking a moment to understand what L’arachel was saying. “You really think so?”

 

“I do not tell lies to you, Eirika,”

 

Eirika fidgeted with her hands. “Thank you for saying so…”

 

L’arachel smiled, leaning into stroke Eirika’s cheek and they exchanged gazes. Eirika could feel a blush coming on. L’arachel was just so amazing and perfect and beautiful. How could someone like her exist?

 

“I don’t want to go back to camp yet,” Eirika murmured.

 

L’arachel paused, likely in thought. “My dear you do look tired. Would you like to rest on me?”

 

_ Rest? Rest on L’arachel? _ Eirika felt herself turn bright red. “A-are you sure?”

 

“Of course. Come here,” and L’arachel’s voice was nothing but serene and soothing.

 

Eirika wasn’t quite sure what she was supposed to do, both feelings embarrassed but wanting to touch L’arachel, but the other woman guided her into a sort of hug, where Eirika had her head on L’arachel’s chest and the holy woman wrapped her loving arms around her. Eirika’s heart beat quickly but soon calm down as L’arachel ran soothing hands down her back. She could feel her head rest on L’arachels breasts and though it was embarrassing - it also felt really nice. What did L’arachel really think of her, she wondered, even as she was this close to her, tight in her embrace, and as the woman ran her hands down her. Eirika’s mind tried to avoid the thoughts she had about the holy woman, the deepest ones - but it was hard - especially being close to her - and although L’arachel was definitely fit, she was also incredibly soft and smelled nice, perhaps something floral? 

 

“Eirika, dear, you’re not relaxing,” L’arachel whispered so softly as she placed her chin on Eirika’s head. Eirika swooned internally, not sure what she did to deserve this wonderful treatment.

 

“Are you sure?” she asked, not quite sure what she was asking for.

 

“Absolutely. Allow me to protect you,” L’arachel voice was tender but laced with other feelings - resoluteness. 

 

Eirika trusted her - allowed herself to trust L’arachel, and slowly drifted off under the midnight sky. L’arachel was just too comfortable, too warm, too kind. She couldn’t help it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy I finally wrote this pairing! I love them! love my lesbians!!! find me on twitter @blushingprince  
> this was for eirichel week!! for the prompt song/night


End file.
